Paraiso Perdido
by YukariHanks
Summary: BoyxBoy Un joven fotógrafo que quiere desenmascarar a las personas que se dicen buenas y obtener una primicia para ser una de los mejores fotógrafos de Japón, pero todo esto se vera afectado al conocer Asami y su mundo cambiará radicalmente y mas cuando recuerde cosas que por algún tiempo se esforzó en olvidar!


Bien esa foto fue excelente—

Akihito tomaba fotos sin ser visto, de un trato que se llevaba a cabo esa noche afuera de un club, sabía que con esas fotos, de ese político corrupto tendría una posible primicia, y al mismo tiempo sería un paso para llegar a ser uno de los mejores fotógrafos en Japón lo que no se imaginaba es que esas fotos le traerían consecuencias verdaderamente placenteras.

akhito continuo tomando fotos y cuando estuvo satisfecho de sus tomas se retiró sigilosamente y se dirigió a su departamento para la edición y después a la revista para que trabajaba.

Acabando de salir de la revista se sintió orgulloso ya que lo que más quería en este mundo aparte de ser fotógrafo era desenmascarar a los políticos corruptos y esta vez lo haría sin duda lo haría y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su departamento pues ya era algo tarde. Al llegar reviso su correo y recordó que tenía que ir a ver a yama a la estación pues tenía días sin verlo ya que estaba ocupado, y una vez todo en orden se fue a la ducha porque después de un día cansado un baño placentero era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba...

En una oficina en el centro de la ciudad...

-Jefe alcanzamos a detener la impresión, no se preocupe por ese tema, pero que quiere que haga con respecto al joven punk que las tomo- dijo mientras dejaba unas fotos de Akihito en el escritorio de su jefe

Bien hecho, déjame el resto--takaba Akihito, me encargare personalmente de ti- dicho esto sonrió ladinamente, puesto que no permitiría que nadie empañara su imagen -nadie se mete con Asami sin sufrir las consecuencias- pensó al mirar las fotos para después meterlas en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y seguir trabajando...

El día era soleado y como de costumbre Akihito tenía que ir a la revista pues la noche anterior había editado unas fotos que ese día entregaría y le urgía ya que era trabajo atrasado pues primero llevo las del político corrupto antes que esas y se atrasó.

Tomo un pantalón pescador una camisa blanca pegada, sus tenis y su cámara que no faltaba a ningún lado donde fuera pues nunca sabía que se podía encontrar caminado por las calles.

Al salir de la revista llamo a su amigo kou ya que todos los fines de semana acostumbraban a salir a beber todos sus amigos—entonces nos vemos a las 8, gracias kou-—termino la llamada donde kou le decía en que bar y la hora, Akihito fue directo con yama, el hombre que se había encargado de cuidarlo durante un tiempo, (después que su padre murió), tenía que hablar con el sobre el porqué demonios no se había publicado las fotos de ese maldito político corrupto, cuando llego saludo a yama, y le dijo algo molesto -vamos yama-san no me digas que es tan poderoso ese señor que hasta la imprenta detuvieron-pregunto Akihito, y yama le contesto -nada de vamos Akihito ya deja ese tema pues ese Asami es un hijo de puta con mucho dinero y poder- Akihito no se sorprendió que fuera poderoso la persona que detuvo todo y siguió preguntando-Asami, y quien es el- justo cuando pregunto yama lo volteo a ver seriamente y dijo-te prohíbo que te acerques y deja de hacer cualquier tontería Akihito, esto es serio esa es gente peligrosa, Asami es el manager de varios club nocturnos, pero aparte de eso hay un rumor que dice que mueve los hilos en el bajo mundo-dijo yama preocupado –por tanto no metas tus narices Akihito- volvió advertir sintiendo que esa advertencia no serviría de mucho pues del tiempo que conocía Akihito siempre había sido un necio ya que cuando algo se metía a su cabeza nada podía dejar que lo abandonase y eso les traería problemas a los dos, especialmente a él.

Asi pasaron de un tema a otro preguntado como le había ido en estos días que no lo había mirado y poniéndose al corriente de todo, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde pues Akihito recordó que tenía que salir con sus amigos, se despidió de yama y salió disparado pues ya era algo tarde y de la estación no era muy cerca su casa sumándole que tenía que llegar arreglarse; así pues al llegar a su departamento se empezó arreglar, lo primero fue darse una ducha, para después cenar algo ligero pues si no comía se le subiría más rápido el alcohol y no quería tal cosa, se puso unos pantalones pegados, una blusa negra, sus botines estilo militar y una pequeña chaqueta, pues Akihito era amante de la ropa informal y sencilla; ya vestido partió al bar donde sus amigos lo esperaban, algo apresurado camino rumbo a la estación de tren y después de 40 min. Llego al bar donde se había quedado de ver con sus demás amigos -los saludo- todos hablaban amenamente de el pues era su castigo por llegar tarde –vamos chicos no es asi- decía takaba, pero kou no le daba descanso –vamos Akihito hombre muéstranos algunas fotos de esas modelos en trajes de baño- Akihito solo reía ya que la mayoría de sus fotos eran de paisajes no de modelos, aunque si tenía de modelos y en traje de baño –akihito solo las quieres para ti-dijo kou ya alegre y los demás lo apoyaron ya que todos querían ver esas candentes fotos de chicas lindas y su malvado amigo no se las quería compartir –pues yo no sé qué te ven las chicas Akihito -dijo uno quejandose –si es verdad- dijo kou si se supone el más grande y varonil soy yo...

y así entre risas, charlas amenas y culpas se hicieron las 3 de la mañana y cada quien regreso a su casa después de una noche muy divertida.

Akihito casi al llegar a su departamento observo la luna y recordó viejos tiempos en donde ese tipo de luna era algo molesta pero hermosa al mismo tiempo y con ese tipo de pensamientos siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento y meterse para ya al fin descansar pues esa semana que había sido agotadora...

El sol brillaba mucho más que de costumbre pues por su cruda sentía que el sol estaba afuera de su ventana y era tremendamente una acción titanica el levantarse pero quien le mandaba a tomar de esa manera y llegar a esa horas a su departamento, no debía pensarlo más y tenía que levantarse pues yama le había dado inconscientemente una información valiosa mientras hablaban, la cual aprovecharía al máximo –si la última vez no te atrape, esta vez lo hare- pensó y decidido se levantó, se dio una ducha, desayuno para después ordenar un poco ya que el trabajo de edición y su trabajo de medio tiempo porque si tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que su sueldo era bastante inestable de fotógrafo y tenia gastos mensuales que cubrir, pero eso no significaba que dejaría su sueño y tampoco eso no le permitía poner algo de orden en su apartamento el cual siempre se esforzaba por mantener limpio...

Después de todo el alboroto que hizo para limpiar su apartamento se vistió con unos pantalones algo pegados hasta la rodilla de tela, una blusa estilo militar pegada y un saco negro y por supuesto su cámara que no faltaba.

Llego algo tarde al lugar de encuentro pues entre el limpiar se le paso el tren y jamás se percató que había sido observado por kirishima kei, uno de los hombres de confianza de Asami.

Se instaló en una parte alta de edificios y casas abandonadas, siempre se preguntó por qué esos sujetos no se podían citar en un lugar decente, siempre lo hacían en lugares horribles pero que más daba ya estaba ahí tendría que soportarlo si quería desenmascarar a esos malditos...

A lo lejos podría ver que alguien se acercaba y con su lente de la cámara enfoco y sonrió al saber que el ratón caería en la trampa, pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta es que la posición del ratón la tenía el...

Tomo algunas fotos mientras se va acercando el auto y gente bajaba de él, y bingo pensó pues ese político de mierda acababa de bajar, pero justo su buena suerte se vio opacada al recibir un duro golpe que muy apenas alcanzo a esquivar, al voltear miro al hombre que lo había golpeado y no pensó dos veces para levantarse y dirigirse hacia atrás para huir cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a ese hombre con esa sonrisa retorcida vestido en traje de 3 piezas completamente negro como su alma, pensó Akihito; no lo pensó dos veces y quiso saltar cuando sintió que lo empujaron de hacia adelante -mierda- pensó pues por estar tan atento mirando a el que el suponía era asami, lo habían rodeado, y maldición...

-jefe este es el joven punk- hablo kirishima

Y si al parecer si era lo que había pensado Akihito, ese era asami el hijo de puta del que debía cuidarse y del que yama le había advertido y al que justamente tenía enfrente... ¡maldición!!pensó Akihito por enésima vez...

Asami se acercó lentamente como un cazador hacia su presa mientras dos se sus subordinados lo sujetaban con fuerza...

Takaba akhito- dijo con voz gruesa y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara para intimidarlo -te hare unas preguntas y quiero respuestas- Dijo muy serio y Akihito solo lo miro con rabia, por que ese maldito lo detenía, porque se metía en su progreso para hacerse de una primicia maldición- pensaba Akihito y lo miro con más rebeldía mientras pensaba un opción para escapar pues estaba en el techo y la única puerta para salir del maldito edificio estaba enfrente de él y estaba rodeada por los hombre de asami...-entonces quien fue el que te dijo lo de hoy-pregunto asami con rudeza, a lo que Akihito solo sonrió y con un espectacular movimiento salto hacia atrás haciendo que se golpearan de frente los tipos que lo sujetaban y akihito sonrió retadoramente miro asami y se acomodó el pelo –decirte que-y rio mirando a los guardaespaldas tirados en el piso –No sé de qué hablas- dijo mientras se reía de manera burlona, le dio otra mira de reojo, una sonrisa socarrona y salto para caer en otro techo de la casa continua, siguió saltando de techo en techo hasta haberse alejado y llegar a una ventana de una casa abandonada, se metió y antes de salir se cercioro que no hubiera nadie para salir corriendo esta vez sin ser visto por nadie se fue alejando hasta llegar a una parada de tren...

Asami por su parte quedo impactado y solo sonrió al asomarse, se dio la vuelta y bajo con sus demás socios para continuar con sus negocios esta vez sin interrupciones.

Akihito por su parte llego a su departamento con mucha adrenalina y dios santo como se atrevió a decirle esas cosas a un yakuza en que mierda estaba pensando dios y si no fuera él uno de los mejores traceurs eso hubiera sido un desastre en toda la extensión de la palabra y con letras mayúsculas, se metió rápidamente a una ducha con agua tremendamente helada la necesitaba urgente y ya en la tina se sumergió pensando en todo lo que había pasado, aunque el pensó que asami sería un viejo verde, nunca se esperó que fuera un treintón bastante atractivo, y con esos pensamientos se siguió relajándose prometiéndose no volver a encontrarse con ese sujeto, pues tal vez la próxima no se la dejaría tan fácil, pero lo que akihito no sabía era que el destino a veces era bastante caprichoso y que esa era solo una de las primeras de muchas veces que se verían...

Holis holis, chicas y chicos!!

Espero y esta historia de una de mis parejas favoritas le guste!!

Este es mi primer fic así que sean buenos y disculpen los errores y faltas de autografia

Obvio esta historia esta basada en finder de la grandiosa mangaka Ayano Yamane hizo!!

Y las fotos créditos a su respectivo autor

Comenten y díganme que les gustaría que pasara!

Saludos soy Tauriel!

Y gracias por leer


End file.
